Angel
How Angel joined the Tourney Kazuya defeated Heihachi at the end of The King of Iron Fist Tournament by transforming into Devil and assumes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The Mishima Zaibatsu under Kazuya's leadership has become even more powerful with its tendrils reaching to all corners of the world. Soon after his father's apparent death, Kazuya disappears into the shadows. However, rumors of his immense power, and a dark side, slowly begin to spread throughout the world. Exactly two years after the end of Super Smash Bros. Melee, a message is relayed from the Mishima Zaibatsu fortress to news agencies all over the world announcing a second tournament with a prize a thousand times that of the first. Angel rose and caught on with Jedi Knight Yoda and entered the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sitting on her knees. After the announcer calls her name Angel flaps in midair then flies to the camera saying "I will help you...". Special Attacks Eye Laser (Neutral) Angel says "Might of one!" and shoots a laser out of her forehead. Electric Wind Godfist (Side) Angel says "Heads up!" and uppercuts with lightning surrounding her fist. Flight (Up) Allows Angel to fly for a brief period of time. Heavenly Sweep (Down) Angel says "Super!" and sweeps the floor of the stage with her legs. Heavenly Laser Cannon (Hyper Smash) Based on Devil Jin's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Angel says "As when Mother fought...", starts to spread her wings, and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until Angel begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground as Angel says "Justice will prevail...". Ulimate Heavenly Laser Cannon (Final Smash) Angel says "As when Mother fought...", starts to spread her wings, and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air thrice until Angel begins to do an extremely powerful eye laser beam while saying "Whoa! SO COOL!", and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the upper Blast Line as Angel says "Justice will prevail...". Victory Animations #Angel does her Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "Seriously, do you call that fighting?".. #Angel lies back on her wings, then she puts her hands behind her head, then she yawns, says "I'm getting sleepy..." and begins snoring in a heavenly manner. #Angel shoots a laser into the sky saying "Now you now my powers.". #*Angel shoots a laser into the sky saying "Now, Yoda, you can become one of us.". (Yoda victories only) #Angel steps into some nearby sand and sinks into it screaming "THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND! SOMEBODY RESCUE ME!" and struggles constantly until the sand is up to her hips. She then calms down and enjoys being stuck in the sand. On-Screen Appearance Angel flaps her wings down to her start point saying "I will judge whether you are good or bad.". Trivia *Angel shares her Japanese voice actress with Temari, Finn the Human, Musa, and Reshiram. *On the first game's Character Select Screen, Angel is one of two characters to have a screenshot used in place of their official artwork as their portrait. The other character is Alisa. Angel's portrait here is a screenshot from the console opening of Tekken Tag Tournament 2, previously seen when she gets angry, though unlike the Hulk, she doesn't change skin colors. *Angel's ending is the only Tekken universe ending in Tourney 1 that has a quicksand scene and a submersion. It is Angel that sinks here. *Angel is one of the nine console time-release characters from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Unknown, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Sebastian, Miharu, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *Yoda from Star Wars is Angel's rival. Dax from Star Trek is Angel's second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney